Unlimited
by Reece Champion
Summary: Two powerful women from two worlds collide in a Doctor Who-esque turn of events. When a portal appears after Elsa and Elphaba first taste freedom from their fears, a bond is formed that transcends the cosmos. Rated T for... adult themes I guess? Better safe than sorry. Not Elsaba (not that I necessarily have a problem with Elsaba). Oh, and there will be a surprise guest appearance!
1. Collision

**Unlimited**

**A Short, Frozen x Wicked the Musical Fan Fiction**

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Oh my god... I'm actually writing a crossover... What is WRONG with me? -shrug- Oh well. NOT Elsaba, but I do like the idea of Elsa and Elphie having something of a relationship/sisterhood through time and space. **_

_**I LOVE YOU, IDINA MENZEL (aka Adelle Dazeem... No, John Travolta, you will never live that down)! **_

_**I tried not to focus too much on only one of the girls... Tell me if I was successful in a review!**_

_**Oh, and yes, I should be working on FMK... But I've been working at an actual job a lot and haven't had time to get on my laptop and put a reasonable amount of effort into it, so I thought I'd just take a break and do something different. I wrote this exclusively on my phone on breaks and during lunch.**_

_**Best read if you listen to Let it Go from Frozen and Defying Gravity from Wicked first.**_

**Part One:**

**Collision**

_"Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway."_

_"And nobody in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down!" _

And thus a queen and witch, two powerful women, became a pair with unlimited possibilities.

ooo

Elsa looked around her in awe at the palace of ice that she had created... her first beautiful act of power she had ever elicited. The chains that had seemed to bind her heart for those thirteen long years had fallen away, and in that moment she was no longer a queen, but a goddess.

A strange sound behind her put a slight damper on the perfection and happiness of the moment. Turning around slowly, Elsa saw a strange light phenomenon of swirling greenish blue hues. It almost looked as if a lightning storm was occurring within.

"I definitely did not do that..." Elsa muttered to herself as she cautiously approached the strange thing. She reached out a hand toward the light. The unknown beckoned to her like it was calling her name.

_"Elsa."_

Startled and suddenly very scared, she pulled back her hand but instead seemed to be pulled farther into the vortex. As she fought against the force, ice formed with every yank, shooting into the vortex.

"No! No!" Elsa screamed as she was thrown into the gaping portal.

* * *

Elphaba couldn't help but turn to look at what she had left behind. She thought of Glinda left under the thumb of the corruption of Oz and the wizard, but she knew she couldn't go back. She made her decision, and Glinda made hers.

As the wind rushed past her face, Elphaba felt an exhilaration like she had never before experienced. Flying above Oz on her miraculous, levitating broom, she knew she was far above any of them in more than that sense. The sadness and fear was far away, left in the attic of the palace of the Emerald City.

_"Elphaba."_

It was just a whisper on the wind, but it was just loud enough for Elphaba to hear. She looked around her in fear. Was this one of the wizard's tricks? Suddenly her broom hit turbulence and she turned her face forward to straighten out, but what she saw caught her off guard: a swirling, green portal in the sky, and she was heading right toward it.

She tried to maneuver so it was out of her path, but some invisible force would not allow it. Gripping tightly to her broom and the spell book she "got" from the wizard, she gritted her teeth as the portal sucked her in.

ooo

Inside the vortex was a whirl of color and light. Elphaba peered around her in wonder as she managed to keep herself steady on the broom. However, she looked up and saw another woman with white blonde hair and an ice blue dress who looked like she was having a panic attack.

Elphaba held a hand up to her, reaching as far as she could without letting go completely of the broom. "Take my hand!" she called.

It was true; Elsa had a difficulty catching her breath between screams. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but when she heard a voice calling to her, she opened them and saw that she was in the midst of the green vortex that made her nauseous to look at, and underneath her was an equally green, young woman on a broom. Too scared to be disturbed by the woman's odd coloration, she took the outstretched hand and allowed herself to be pulled onto the back of the broom.

The white-haired woman's hand was ice cold as Elphaba pulled her onto the broom behind her. Even the broom started to become slick with ice. "What the..." Elphaba muttered as she reached inside her for power and used it to thaw out the broom, but it continued to freeze as she was melting it.

Elphaba turned her head to look at the other woman through the corner of her eye. Was she doing this? She had her arms wrapped tightly around Elphaba's waist and they were still freezing. She looked down at the pale, petite hands and was surprised to see a web of ice spreading from the woman's fingertips across her front.

Just as she was about to be concerned, the portal spat them out with such force that it knocked Elphaba and Elsa both off of the broom and they fell heavily onto the ground, now in a large field of wildflowers in god-knows-where.

* * *

When Elsa finally had the courage to open her eyes, she slowly picked herself up from the ground. Hundreds of flowers lay crushed and frosted where she landed. She looked around the clearing and realized that she clearly was not in Arendelle anymore. Then she noticed the green girl getting up from the ground with some difficulty a few feet from her. She kept tripping over her long, black cloak.

"Here" Elsa said, offering a helping hand.

Elphaba greatfully took the proffered hand with an awkward smile. "Thanks..." She got up and brushed herself off. "Um."

The strange looking woman walked over to her black, pointed hat that had flown off and landed next to her and placed it gingerly on her head before walking back and offering Elsa her hand. "I'm Elphaba" she said.

"Elsa" Elsa replied, gently shaking Elphaba's hand.

"Um, hi..."

"Hi..."

The two women looked away awkwardly. No one knew what had happened. All they knew was that they both had just experienced the most bizarre turn of events and they were in some strange place with a complete and total stranger.

"So..." Elphaba began, rubbing the back of her neck and looking around the clearing and into the surrounding wood. "Where do you suppose we are?"

There was silence for a few moments while they both pondered the question.

"Not in Arendelle."

"Certainly not Oz."

They both had spoken at the same time.

"Where?" they asked each other, again in unison.

Smiling uneasily, they each chuckled at their own gawkiness.

"I'm sorry." Elsa brushed away the messy locks of white-blonde hair from her face and laughed a little. "Arendelle is my kingdom..."

Elphaba was slightly taken aback. "_Your _kingdom?" she asked incredulously.

"Ehem... Well, uh..." It was Elsa's turn to rub the back of her neck awkwardly. The 'my' just slipped out... She hadn't really wanted Elphaba to know. "Technically I'm the queen... My coronation was today."

This statement earned Elsa a wide eyed stare from Elphaba and a cocked eyebrow. "What do you mean you're "technically" the queen?! I thought if you were the queen, you were the queen!"

"Well... It's complicated." Elsa glanced away guiltily.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and smirked. "Well I have nothing but time. Just spit it out."

Sighing with frustration, Elsa crossed her legs and sat in the flowers right where she stood. "_My_ kingdom doesn't seem too happy to find out their queen is a monster."

Now that was something Elphaba could definitely relate to. Suddenly all sarcasm disappeared and she sat down next to the sorrowful queen. She had to admit, the light blonde hair immediately reminded her of bubbly, happy-go-lucky, sometimes clueless Glinda, but the queen's eyes said she had experienced lot of pain in the past, and guilt. Elphaba now felt more like she was looking in a mirror.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She was about to rest a hand comfortingly on the woman's shoulder, but thought better of it.

Elsa shook her head with dark amusement, plucking a light purple flower from the ground and watching it frost over between her fingers. "They don't like it when something can't be explained." She waved a hand over the flowers, freezing and killing all within a foot radius. "Especially when it's dangerous and... difficult to control."

Awe and empathy filled the heart of the also misunderstood, green girl. Picking up one of the iced wildflowers, Elphaba offered it to Elsa.

Elsa eyed the flower suspiciously until it bloomed right before her eyes. Her jaw dropped and she looked up at Elphaba with surprise.

"I feel your pain, Elsa..." Elphaba muttered, and as quickly as it bloomed, the poor, abused flower burst into flame and fell as ash back to the ground.

A deep sadness welled inside Elsa as the flower ceased to exist, but she tucked it away as she looked to Elphaba once again with curiosity abounding. "Who _are _you?"

Elphaba smiled a little and chuckled. "Elphaba, remember?"

Chuckling a little in response, Elsa realized there were a lot more pressing matters to discuss. "Do you know what happened to us?"

"Not a clue." Elphaba looked around though, as if searching for an answer. "I was escaping the wizard when the portal appeared and sucked me in."

"Wait, you were escaping a _wizard?_ Is magic common in Oz?"

"Well..." Elphaba had to think on that for a moment. "I suppose, in an uncommon sense... It's common in that, though it's pretty uncommon, it's recognized that the occasional person is born with it in some parts of society..." Trying to explain the prevalence and acceptance of magic in Oz made her head spin.

Elsa understood none of it, and the lack of apprehension appeared quite clearly on her face, but rather than try to wrap her head around it, she brought up another question that was on her mind. "Why were you 'escaping'?"

"I..."

Elsa instantly regretted her question. Though her intent was honest, the fear and the sadness that spread across Elphaba's face stabbed at her heart like a dagger. She wanted to take it back, but Elphaba continued.

"I was ignorant and naive... I thought the society in which I lived was better than it was." The sadness slowly morphed into an underlying anger. "I thought the wizard was a man with morals." Her eyes darkened under the brim of her black, pointed hat. "I couldn't just stand by and watch the corruption once I learned the truth."

Chills ran up Elsa's spine. Between the powers and her integrity, this woman was clearly a force to be reckoned with.

There was another long silence.

"You know, Elsa..." Elphaba began, garnering the queen's attention once again from the mutilated flower stem in her hands. "I know we've only just met today and we're complete and total strangers and I don't even know you..."

"You're redundancy is redundant." Elsa interrupted with a smile and a little chuckle at her poke of irony. "Spit it out."

"Heh." Elphaba grinned, her white teeth startling against her skin. "I was just gonna say... I don't think you're a monster."

Elsa's smile softened. "Thanks... I appreciate that."

The two women smiled at each other for a bit, until that was too weird to continue. Elsa laughed. "So, don't be offended, please... But why..." She gestured toward her head with a waving motion.

"... Am I green?" Elphaba guessed. She wasn't offended, of course. It was a perfectly legitimate question.

"Actually, I was asking about your interesting and strangely stylish hat, but the story on your verdigris is probably fairly interesting as well."

Elphaba tried for exactly three seconds to contain her loud, appreciative laughter... and failed with a loud snort, followed by said laughter.

Amused by her new friend's amusement, Elsa joined in as well... though not with quite so much gusto.

_"Elphaba."_

_"Elsa."_

The laughter died off quickly as the two women turned to see that the portal of greenish light had reappeared behind them.

Looking back to each other, fear was evident in both of their eyes. "I..." Elsa's glance flickered toward the portal before she grabbed Elphaba's hand urgently. "I'm not ready to go back..."

The portal started to pulse, growing larger with each pulsation.

"I think we have to, Elsa..." Elphaba took Elsa's hand firmly. "We'll go together, yeah?"

With another look at the portal, Elsa slowly nodded. They stood, each holding tightly to the other's hand, and they approached the portal until they were trapped in it's pull.

Elphaba looked to Elsa. Her eyes were wide with fear and her chest was rising and falling quickly, her breathing ragged. "It'll be ok, Elsa!" She shouted over the roar as the portal took them in.


	2. Struggle

**Unlimited**

**A FrozenxWicked Crossover Fan Fiction**

**Part Two:**

**Struggle**

_**Author's Note: Best read if you listen to For the First Time in Forever (reprise) from Frozen and No Good Deed from Wicked first.**_

_"Let all of Oz be agreed: I'm wicked through and through! If I cannot succeed, Fiyero, saving you, I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again... EVER again. No good deed will I do again!" _

_"Oh, I'm such a fool. I can't be free! No escape from the storm inside me... I can't control the curse! Anna, please, you'll only make it worse! There's so much fear. You're not safe here! No... I CAN'T."_

* * *

On the floor of her dark, castle fortress, Elphaba laid curled up in a miserable ball. Her chest was wracked with sobs as she clutched the spell book to it like a lifeline. Fiyero was gone... He saved her, but now he was gone. Nessa... Doctor Dillamond...

But underneath the sadness was a deep-seated anger and hatred for the wizard, indeed, all of Oz was about to face her wrath over the coming years.

"My lady?"

Elphaba looked up quickly to see Chistery, the head of the flying monkeys. Hastily wiping away tears, the wicked witch of the west stood and straightened her clothes. "Chistery," she began, her voice gaining a cruel, imperious tone. If she was the wicked witch to terrify Oz, she was going to play her part to the very best of her ability. "Chistery, I'm done playing softball. Take your flying monkeys to Shiz and ensure that they regret every snide little comment they made about me. I'll follow shortly."

"Yes, my lady." Chistery bowed and turned to leave.

"Oh, and another thing." Elphaba added, and Chistery turned back to her. "No more of this 'my lady' nonsense. 'Your wickedness' should do nicely." Maybe that was laying it on a little thick, but she honestly didn't care anymore.

Chistery bowed once more. He knew the pain through which Elphaba had gone through. Without Glinda, she often turned to him to provide her with an ear and a word of comfort. He had known this was coming for a while. "Yes, your wickedness."

After the door slammed shut behind Chistery, angry tears began to fall once again from the eyes of the "wicked" witch.

_"Elphaba." _

Elphaba spun around and was surprised to once again see the swirling green vortex hanging in the air above the floor. It had been months since she had met Elsa, the queen of Arendelle, but she remembered and she worried.

Holding out a hand, she silently summoned her broom and approached the portal allowing herself to be sucked in once again.

* * *

"I'm not leaving without you, Elsa!"

The pain in Elsa's heart stabbed at her like daggers. "Yes... You are." She didn't even know what she was doing when she blasted the snow beneath her with her powers. All she wanted was for Anna to leave. For her to be safe. From the swirling snow, Elsa looked up in fear as her creation rose up in bulk before her.

A huge snowmonster rose from the floor, almost filling the room.

"Please don't hurt her..." she whispered desperately, knowing that she had no way of stopping the monster she created.

_"Of course not, Elsa." _

The voice was low in her mind, but she looked up at the giant and knew that he had heard her.

_"Just keep her away."_

Picking up Anna, the stranger, and Olaf, the giant snowman carried them out, leaving Elsa on her own and in agony.

Elsa fell to her knees with her hand covering her head, as if trying to block out the images of Arendelle covered in snow in the middle of what had been a beautiful summer… And Anna. What had she done? Anna had seemed fine, unlike when they were kids and she fell unconscious, but still Elsa felt sick to her stomach. She really was a monster.

Suddenly the balcony looked very inviting. Wiping away tears, she stood and contemplated a solution. If she died, would the winter end? Wouldn't everyone be safer that way, if she wasn't around to hurt anyone anymore? The idea seemed plausible to her. A little too perfect.

No one wants a monster to be their queen.

_"Elsa."_

Suicide flew from her thoughts as Elsa turned to observe the reappearance of the swirling, green portal. She had nearly forgotten. Granted, the portal only had appeared that morning, but so much had occupied her mind since then... The strange, green woman, Elphaba, seemed like little more than a dream.

She looked back at the room and the doorway where Anna had forcibly taken her exit, then turned back to the portal. Being lost in the strange world at the end of the portal was the least of her worries now.

Stepping into the pull of the portal, she didn't fight as she was taken into the vortex.

* * *

The second time around, the portal wasn't nearly as scary as the first time... maybe because they both knew the other woman would be there.

As Elsa traveled through the portal, she was more calm than she thought she had ever been. When she saw the black shape with the pointed hat on the broom once again, she didn't hesitate to get on as well behind Elphaba and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Feeling her presence, Elphaba turned her head slightly to view Elsa out of the corner of her eye. With one cheek pressed against the rough, black fabric of Elphaba's clothes, she looked in a bad state. Almost like she had given up. What had the past several months been like for her?

With as little warning as the last time, the portal ended, bucking the two women off of the broom and landing them in the field, but this time there were no flowers. Instead of the many colored flora, there was dead, yellow grass that crunched when they landed.

After a few moments on the ground to recover from the portal trip, Elphaba stood and began to brush off the prickly grass from her front and backside.

It took Elsa a little longer to recover, having to drag herself up like she was pulling on a string attached to the top of her head. Even then, once she stood, she sat right back down in the dead grass. Her legs felt like they had been molded with gelatin.

Elphaba's declaration of her own wickedness began to fade in the presence of the meadow and the queen. Sitting next to Elsa, she brought her knees up to her chest and held them there.

"So life's pretty great, huh?" Elphaba muttered, her voice cracking.

Tears began to steam down Elsa's face. "Fantastic..." She paused for a moment, trying to gather herself so she wouldn't start bawling. "What makes yours so great?"

Elphaba let out a half amused 'hmph'. "My sister is dead. My lover is probably dead. I have come to be referred to as the Wicked Witch of the West, and I'm done trying to tell them otherwise."

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Elsa whispered, not raising her eyes from the ground.

"What about you?"

Elsa bit her lip. "I... I froze summer and had to make Anna leave because she wasn't safe with me..."

Elphaba began to nod empathetically, but stopped quickly to look at Elsa. "Wait, what?"

"Anna is my sister..." Elsa began to explain.

"No, the first part!"

Elsa looked at Elphaba, with a raised eyebrow. Does she really want her to repeat it? "I... I froze summer..."

"Sweet mother of Oz!" Elphaba exclaimed, grabbing her forehead and looking at Elsa in awe. "That's incredible! How did you _do_ that?!"

The look on Elsa's face was a mixture of frustration, amusement, sadness, and 'are you insane?!' all at once, and it kind of scared Elphaba, but in any case, she felt the need to continue. "I mean, yeah, it sucks that you froze summer, but that's _powerful. _I can't do anything like that..." Elsa continued to give the emotional conglomeration glare. "I mean... If you think about it, if you're powerful enough to do it, it's not too terribly far-fetched to believe that you can undo it."

Elsa sighed and started picking at the grass and freezing the blades individually and systematically. "Having the ability to do something and being able to do it are two very different things..." She stopped picking at the grass as all of the blades within reach were already frozen. "If I can't even keep myself from freezing things on accident, how can I _un_freeze them?"

Elphaba opened her mouth to respond, but realized that she kind of had a point. She could feel frustration building in her chest. "At least you have your sister."

"Were you paying any attention at all?!" Elsa's face flushed with anger. "My sister is in _danger _every time we're even in the same room together! Because of _me. _Because she tries so hard to be a good sister when I... I can't._"_

"How is she in danger?" Elphaba demanded. "I'm pretty sure that you'd have to try pretty damn hard to kill someone with snow."

"You have no idea." Elsa muttered, but Elphaba continued.

"I on the other hand, if anyone even pities me they get arrested by the wizard's goons. And if they try to help me..." Elphaba's voice trailed off as she stared off into the distance. "They... They don't even live long enough for me to thank them."

"At least you don't have to worry about wielding the sword that killed them!" the queen snapped.

Elphaba looked down at the grass when she felt cold begin to soak through her clothes. It was completely frozen over. "OI. Would you quit it with the freezing thing?!" Elphaba exclaimed, standing. She didn't even think about the wisdom of her words.

Elsa stood quickly too; her eyes darkened as she glared dangerously at the green witch. "I would if I could," Elsa began, her voice loaded with a sickening, mock sweetness. "But I can't..." her voice grew ever darker. "So I won't."

An icy blast of wind and snow seemed to explode out of Elsa, knocking Elphaba back several feet and glazing over the entire meadow with a thick, white layer of ice.

Wiping away the snow that now covered her face (there was more that covered her entire front), Elphaba stomped angrily toward Elsa, rolling up her sleeves. "Do you wanna go?! _Your majesty_?!"

"_Elsa."_

"_Elphaba." _

Elsa was the first to see the portal reappear. Elphaba turned and saw it as well, before glaring back at Elsa. "After you, your majesty," she said sarcastically with a curtsy.

Elsa eyed the portal warily, as angry as she was with Elsa, she still didn't want to return to Arendelle. With a sigh, she practically jumped into the portal. Might as well get it over with. Elphaba went shortly behind.

_**Author's Note: Well that escalated quickly. **_


	3. Her Story

**Unlimited**

**A FrozenxWicked Crossover Fan Fiction**

**Part Three:**

**Her Story**

_"I like the open gates." _

_"We are never closing them again!"_

_"Because I knew you, I have been changed..."_

_"No one mourns the wicked!"_

ooo

As the day began to come to an end, the summer ice rink emptied. Even Anna had gone inside once the party became small and her feet began to hurt.

Elsa stayed, however. Sitting on the castle steps, she looked fondly over the ice rink that covered the cobblestone. With a happy sigh, Elsa skimmed her fingertips over the surface of the ice and watched as the ice began to disappear and float into the twilight sky and out of sight.

The summer instantly penetrated to courtyard with it's warmth. Inhaling deeply, Elsa tried her hardest to take it all in. After such a nightmarish past couple of days, or decade really, she was absolutely euphoric.

Elsa stood to return to Anna, but as she turned to enter the castle she was stopped by a voice behind her.

_"Elsa"_

She turned around in surprise as the swirling green portal appeared in the air, right in the middle of the courtyard.

"Elphaba..." she muttered. Part of her was still bitter about what the green woman had said to her the other day, but another part knew that the way she had acted wasn't all that great either.

With a heavy sigh, Elsa approached the portal once again and entered the vortex.

ooo

Elphaba and Fiyero escaped to the mountains surrounding the land of Oz. After the staged melting, Elphaba was filled with a bittersweet feeling that nearly made her nauseous. Leaving Glinda thinking she was dead tasted rancid, but leaving Oz was sweeter than anything. The wicked witch of the west may have melted in her dark fortress, but Elphaba was free and with the man she loved.

Just ahead of her, Fiyero forged ahead with a stolen map of the mountains. "Elphaba!" he called back to her, "there's a clearing just a little farther up! We can set up camp there for the night. Your bear friends at Strawberry Peak are going to have to wait another night."

"Alright." Elphaba sighed. They had been in the mountains for days. Dorothy had taken her broom, so their only mode of transportation was on foot. She promised herself she would never use magic again unless the situation was dire.

Forcing herself to push forward, Elphaba stumbled over a tree root. She had to wrap her arms around the tree trunk for support.

Fiyero heard her stumble and ran back to her through the trees. "Are you alright?" he asked, offering an arm which she gratefully took.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she muttered, looking up at her lover's face. A scarecrow never looked more handsome.

_"Elphaba"_

Fiyero saw the portal first. "What is that thing?!" He asked, concern coloring his voice.

Elphaba had turned and was staring at the portal in shock. It had been so long since she had seen the swirling vortex. She began to wonder, what had happened to the snow queen, Elsa? Were things better? Were they worse?

"Stay here..." she said, her voice distant.

"Elphaba..!" he started to protest, but she had already entered the portal.

ooo

Elsa didn't see Elphaba as she flew through the green vortex. She seemed to have traveled longer than the last two times, and when the portal finally rejected her, she wasn't in the meadow. She was standing in a flood of people wearing strange clothes and there was light all around, but the sky above revealed the night.

The lights were in bright colors, some of them flashing with words of advertisements. She looked up at the building that she had landed in front of. Lights spelled the words "Gershwin Theatre" and her heart stopped when she saw a large poster depicting a green woman with a familiar, black, pointed hat; a blonde woman in white whispered in her ear.

Suddenly Elsa noticed a change in her apparel. She looked down at herself and was shocked and embarrassed to discover she was wearing pants. However, as she looked around she became somewhat less embarrassed when she saw many women were wearing the same sort of strange, blue pants.

In awe, Elsa approached the bright building. Brushing a lock of hair from her face, she noticed that on her hand was written in dark ink: _Look in your pocket._

Slightly taken aback, she did as the note said. In the pocket of her pants was a slip of stiff paper. Pulling it out, she read what it had to say: _Admit one Wicked the Musical at Gershwin 8:00 pm Thursday, October 30, 2003 starring Idina Menzel, Kristen Chenowith, and Norbert Leo Butz Section A Row 4 Seat 12._

The first thing that nearly made Elsa swoon was the date. _2003?! _But rather than let it bother her too much, she entered the building with the ticket clutched in her hand.

As she entered the huge entry hall, Elsa fell in line with the crowd as they waited to go... Somewhere. She watched carefully as people handed their slips of paper to the usher and either walked up a set of stairs or into a second corridor.

It took quite a while for Elsa to reach the front. She handed her ticket to the usher and his eyes widened with shock.

"Your majesty!" He exclaimed quietly with shock.

Elsa's head jerked back a little. How did he know?

"I'm terribly sorry about the wait... You should've gone to will call... Here, let me take you to your seat."

Thoroughly confused and somewhat disgruntled, Elsa followed the young man who was babbling on about some place called Norway and similarities between her and Idina Menzel who apparently was the star of the "musical" she was about to see.

Once they finally entered the main theatre, Elsa's jaw dropped in amazement. Hundreds, maybe even a thousand red, velvet seats filled it up to high balconies near the ceiling.

Then she saw the stage.

"Ehem..." the usher cleared his throat, trying to get her attention.

Elsa looked at him briefly, but quickly returned her gaze to the green-lit stage as she moved to her seat. "Woah..." she whispered.

"Amazing, isn't it?" the usher replied with a smile. "Enjoy the show."

The stage was dominated by a large map bathed in green light. It was a map of Oz.

In the hall, the overhead lights flashed twice. "Ten more minutes!" Elsa heard the excited statement all around her, and sure enough, about ten minutes later, the lights faded into darkness in the house and the stage became all she could see. An unseen orchestra began to play an overture. The show was starting.

ooo

When Elphaba was ejected from the portal, she found herself in a world that wasn't her own. All around her were moving vehicles and strangely dressed people. Her eyes widened with fear. These people were probably less accustomed to green people than the Ozians! She watched the people carefully, but no one seemed give her a second glance, even in the broad daylight.

Confused, Elphaba looked down at herself and was shocked to discover that her skin was no longer the deep, emerald green that it was in Oz. Instead, it was... normal.. a lightly tanned cream color. Her clothes had changed as well. She was now wearing a black tank top and a strange pair of blue pants.

Once she was less overcome with surprise by her transformation, she noticed a note written on her hands in dark, black ink. _Look in your pocket. _

Somewhat wary of the turn of events, Elphaba reached into her pocket and drew out two pieces of paper, one was stiff and looked like a ticket and the other just appeared to be a note. She read the note first.

_Elphaba, I apologize for the change in appearance. It is necessary that you go as unnoticed as possible. It will not last. Once you leave this world, you'll revert back to your normal appearance. The ticket is to see the film Frozen. The building across from you is a theater. Follow the directions of the person you give your ticket to and find a seat. Don't freak out. In your other pocket there's a pair of sunglasses. Put them on. You bear a remarkable resemblance to a celebrity in this world. _

Confused, but unsure of anything else to do, Elphaba reached into her other pocket and put on the sunglasses.

Coming from a warm afternoon, entering the theater was like walking into a freezer. Elphaba watched as a group of people handed their tickets to a man in a red vest and she followed suit.

"You'll be in theater 7 to your left." the man said in a bored voice with a half-hearted smile.

Elphaba smiled back awkwardly as she took her ticket stub and followed his directions. Next to the theater she was sent to, Elphaba saw a large poster that dropped her jaw. On it, was a strange, drawing-looking picture that resembled Elsa exactly with another, red-headed girl standing next to her. "What the...?" She began to exclaim, but she stopped herself quickly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Suddenly very uneasy, Elphaba entered the theater.

She stopped short when she saw the screen. _Don't freak out, _the note had said. Now she knew why. There were pictures on the screen. And they were _moving. _With _sound. _"Sweet Oz..." She muttered. What magic was this?

In the semi-darkness of the theater, she had to take the glasses off to see. She found an empty seat at the end of a row up toward the back of the theater and sat, watching the pictures in awe.

Suddenly the theater darkened so that it was dark all around but for the screen. A beautiful vocalized song began to play as snowflakes began to fall.

_Frozen_

ooo

Never had Elsa felt so much sadness and heartbreak for someone than she did for Elphaba as she watched the performance. The music was beautiful and the message was inspiring, but from scene one to curtain call tears came and went between the comedic points. This was a girl she knew. A girl she cared about.

Guilt built on itself as the show went on. She had been so selfish.

As Elsa left the theatre, she was still wiping away tears, desperately clutching the playbill in her hands. Would she ever see Elphaba again? Would she get the opportunity to apologize? She sat dejectedly on a bench outside the Gershwin until the crowds had finally emptied from the theatre. She was completely alone.

_"Elsa"_

Her head jerked up quickly. The portal had reappeared right in front of her, the vortex seeming to beckon to her. Looking around quickly, Elsa approached the portal. Behind her was the hustle and bustle of the city, but no one noticed as the woman disappeared into the portal.

ooo

From the end of the opening musical number almost to the end of the strange, moving picture, guilt never ceased to mount in Elphaba's chest. She had no idea Elsa had gone through so much.

On top of the guilt however, was a deepening sense of a connection between herself and the troubled queen. She had never identified so well with anyone that she had known for years.

The end lifted her spirits though. Elsa didn't have to run away... Not like she did. Rather than feeling bitter though, Elphaba felt happy for Elsa. She had her sister and her kingdom.

Elphaba stayed in the theater until after Marshmallow found the crown which drew an amused chuckle from her. All the other people exited shortly thereafter, but she continued to sit in her seat, the occasional tear leaving a trail down her cheek.

_"Elphaba"_

Elphaba's head turned sharply to her right. The green portal seemed to just be sitting in the seat right next to her.

A group of voices came from the entrance of the theater. Hoping to find Elsa on the other side of the portal, Elphaba quickly stood from her seat and sat into the portal as if she were sitting on the seat it was resting on.

ooo

The journey through the portal was quick before Elsa and Elphaba were dropped off, once again, in the meadow. The grass was soft and green and a cool breeze rippled the trees all around them.

Elphaba looked down at herself. As promised, the deep green tone of her skin had returned. While part of her was sad for it, she was also relieved to be back in her skin.

Both realizing that they didn't see the other, Elphaba and Elsa turned to face each other. For a brief moment they stared at each other, appreciating the new understanding they had of their counterpart.

"Elsa..." Elphaba started, uncertain.

"I'm sorry..." Elsa interrupted. "I... I saw..."

"Me too." Elphaba replied, rushing forward and wrapping the queen in a tight embrace. "I'm glad you're okay."

Elsa smiled and returned the embrace, resting her head on her friend's shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay too. I hope things will get better."

Elphaba squeezed her tighter. "I'll be alright. I have Fiyero, and you have Anna..." She pulled away from Elsa so she could look at her properly, but kept her hands on her shoulders. "Thank her for me, okay?"

Reaching up, Elsa took Elphaba's hand and held it. "And thank Fiyero for me... You will see Glinda again... I know it."

Elphaba bit her lip. She really hoped Elsa was right. Pulling the queen close to her again in a warm hug, she whispered, "Thank you, Elsa."

"Alright everyone, sorry to cut the reunion short."

Elsa and Elphaba stepped away from each other and looked around the clearing in confusion. The voice was male with a strange accent and it seemed to come from nowhere.

"It's time. You both need to return to your own worlds, but if you wish to hug it out a little longer that's all right. However, if you would leave your tickets on the ground when you leave that'd be lovely."

The voice went quiet and the two women looked at each other with surprise.

"What was that all about?" Elphaba muttered.

With a sigh, Elsa pointed behind Elphaba. "Look."

The portal had reappeared in silence in the clearing. "Do you think we'll see each other again?" Elphaba asked, not really expecting an answer better than her own.

"I don't know..." Elsa looked back to Elphaba. "but I hope so."

Elphaba turned and stood next to Elsa as they watched the vortex gradually increasing in size. Time was running short.

"We should go..." Elsa muttered, pulling the ticket from her pocket and dropping it into the grass.

"Yeah..." Elphaba's voice was distant as she dropped her own ticket as well.

Seeing the hesitation in Elphaba's stance, Elsa reached to her and took her hand. "Together?"

Elphaba smiled and lightly squeezed the petite hand. "Together."

And together, the two women entered the portal. Though they were never to see each other again, they would always remember.

ooo

In the meadow, after Elsa and Elphaba had disappeared into the vortex, another miraculous object appeared. A tall, blue box seemed to fade into existence with a strange whir.

Once the whirring dissipated and the box was fully present, the door opened and out came a man. He was dressed in unusually formal attire and a tan trench coat with his hair spiked up in a myriad of directions. His face was lit with an almost crazed grin.

He approached the swirling, green portal and pulled an odd little device from his pocket. With a buzz, the tip lit up a bright blue and he ran it over and around the portal until it disappeared into the void of space and time from whence it came.

"Now that," the man said aloud to the empty clearing, tossing his sonic screwdriver into the air and catching it, "has to be the coolest thing I've ever done!"

Sweeping up the psychic paper from the grass, he headed back jauntily toward the awaiting TARDIS and disappeared into the Time Vortex.

The end.


End file.
